


How Shkodran Comes To Acquire His Dragon

by LowInHighSchool



Series: what goes together better than dragons and footballers? [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dragon AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: just as it says on the tin ;)





	1. In Which Shkodran Gets A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> this whole dragon thing's really weird isn't it? oh well, it's keeping me busy :p
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

Shkodran had been aware of the existence of dragons his entire life. Of course he had. Even coming from a small village where no one owned one, a dragon was often on the news and there were always rumours of someone or other in the next village over who owned one.

He’d never got the hype if he was being honest, not when he was younger anyway. They were just dragons, like birds that breathed fire and sometimes glitter if you were lucky. But as he gets older he realises just how cool they are, he’d quite like one of his own if he was being honest.

There weren’t too many dragons in the world, so that being said not everyone owned them. It was all down to luck, if you knew the right people and so on. Shkodran didn’t, so he was dragonless. 

Until he goes to Hamburg.

He’s been there a few years and is just settling into life in the first team. He’s young. He’s nervous. He’s not even thinking about dragons.

Until one night.

He’s on his way back from a night out with the team when his mum rings with the worst news, his grandma had died. It had been sudden, not expected at all. He stops where he is by an alley-looking back probably not the wisest choice, but one that would lead to great things-and lets himself cry. Sure he hadn’t seen his grandma too often with her living back in Albania and all but still, he loved her and he was sad.

He's just composed himself when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns round to see a lady in a cloak.

“Do you want a dragon?” She asks.

Shkodran doesn’t know what to feel. He’s just gotten bad news and here was a stranger offering him a dragon.

“A dragon?” He asks “An actual real dragon?”

“Yes” She passes him a card “Come down tomorrow, anytime”

“But why would you give me, a random stranger, a dragon?” Shkodran wonders.

“Business is a little slow, they’re piling up. I need them gone. Plus it looks like you need cheering up”

“Oh”

“You can trust me I promise, Rosemary by the way”

“Shkodran”

“Nice to meet you Shkodran, what do you do?”

“I’m a footballer”

“Going to be a big star huh?”

“Oh I don’t know…”

“Don’t be modest, I can see you’re destined for great things”

“Thanks, we’ll see how it works out I guess” Shkodran says, a little taken aback by her attitude but she was offering him a dragon for god’s sake!

“Tomorrow. Anytime” She says before disappearing off down the alleyway leaving a very bewildered Shkodran to think on what had just happened. 

He wipes away the last few remaining tears and heads for home.

 

The next morning he wakes up early. It was just a habit by now. No matter how late he went to bed, no matter how tired he was, he was always up early. He figured it was a part of growing up.

Last night comes back to him. His grandmother was dead. He allows himself to feel sad for a moment, a long moment. His mum has text him with the date of the funeral and he feels a bit better, at least he can say goodbye properly. 

As he gets up he notices a card on the bedside table. One word leaps out at him. Dragons. Then he remembers, Rosemary. 

There’s no number on the card to call, just an address. So he’d actually have to go down there then. He debates it for a while, she seemed nice enough but what if it was a trap? It wasn’t unknown to happen but he had heard rumours of dragons nearby. 

Maybe it’s him being young and naïve but he decides to go for it. What has he got to lose?

Before he knows it he’s in a taxi on the way to the address and when he arrives it looks nice enough, just a typical farm house in the country really. He pays the driver, thanks him, and gets out. He walks up to the door and knocks. 

Rosemary answers soon after.

“Shkodran” She says “You came!” 

And to be honest he’s kind of pleased she remembered his name.

“You’re the first person I’ve had today” She says leading him inside and then out to the backyard “Business is slow”

“I’m surprised, I thought they’d be more popular”

“No, these past few years interest has decreased. It’s sad really but I keep doing it because it’s all I’ve known”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s ok, they’ll make another tv show or someone will release a song and they’ll be popular again-here”

Shkodran looks and there they are. Dragons. More than he can count.

“Wow” He says, he’d never seen one live in the flesh before.

“My life’s work”

“It’s impressive”

“Thanks, I’m glad you think so. I picked out one for you, just in case you called today. I’ll show you”

She leads him over to a small red dragon who’s sleeping.

“He must be tired” Rosemary says “He has trouble sleeping”

“Poor thing”

“His name is Suifautm, he was only born last year but I doubt he’ll grow much bigger”

“He’s cute” Shkodran says, taking in the small dragon, his dragon.

“He is, he’s not too fussy like some of the others. I think you’ll get on just great”

“Thanks, he’s really mine?”

“All yours”

“How much is he?”

“Free”

“What? Really?”

“Take him, all I care about is they go to good homes and I trust you Shkodran”

“Thanks” Shkodran says, he can’t believe it.

“He needs to be fed twice a day, once in the morning and in the evening although feel free to give him a snack if he bothers you”

“Will do, what does he eat?”

“Meat mainly, his favourite’s chicken”

“I’ll remember that”

“I’m sure he’ll remind you. Oh I think he’s waking up”

Shkodran looks and sure enough, the dragon’s eyes are opening.

“Hello Suifautm” He says. The dragon chirps inquisitively and sniffs around his feet.

“He’s just getting to know you” Rosemary explains “He needs to know he can trust you”

“You can trust me, I won’t hurt you”

Suifautm nudges against Shkodran’s hand, he reaches to pet him.

“He likes you” Rosemary says.

“Well I like him too”

“Good, I’m sure you’ll be very happy”

“I’m sure we will, thank you. So much”

“It’s not a problem, but there’s one favour I’ll ask”

“Of course, anything”

“Keep in touch, I like to know how they’re getting on” Rosemary says.

“Sure, let me give you my number”

Shkodran gets his phone out and tells her his number.

“Thank you, I’ll text you later”

“Sure”

“And send photos too”

“Of course”

“I’ll let you go now, you must be busy. But feel free to visit anytime. It’s nice for them to have visitors”

“I will I promise”

“Thank you”

“No problem”

Rosemary shows Shkodran and Suifautm to the door. The little dragon is hesitant at first but with some gentle encouragement he follows Shkodran. 

“See you soon” Rosemary says

“See you”

Shkodran waves and he and Suifautm set off to find a taxi. It’s only just sinking in. He has a dragon. His very own dragon. Something he’s dreamed of since he was younger.

“Don’t worry” He says to the dragon “I’ll look after you”

Suifautm chirps happily and rubs against his arm.

 

Over the next few months Shkodran develops a routine of going to see Rosemary most weekends. Of course there are some when he has a match so can’t but most weekends he’s up there, helping with the dragons and just talking about them with his new friend.

And of course he’d text her a fair bit with questions and updates and she’d happily respond.

So yes, Shkodran was happy. His career was going well and he had his dragon. He was content.


	2. In Which Shkodran Realises Just How Useful Dragons Can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shkodran :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea from the other fic i wanted to build on haha
> 
> Enjoy :')
> 
> Also, it's of no relevance but guess who started composing again?! I'm so excited :D I feel my music degree isn't wasted after all ;) 
> 
> (And writing all these fics makes me feel like i'm making good use of my english lit and language A levels haha)

But soon Shkodran’s leaving for England.

He’s nervous, of course he is. It’s a new country far away from his family. At least he had his dragon, and he considered going to the premier league a good step in his career.

He goes to say goodbye to Rosemary and the dragons, of course he does. It’s an emotional event. They’d grown pretty close in the past year or so. He leaves with promises to keep her updated.

And then he’s in England.

At first it’s all so new and exciting. There’s so much to do and see even if the scouse accent is hard to understand at times. But then the anxiety starts. Anxiety from missing his family and wondering if he’d be good enough.

The first panic attack happens before the first training session. He just can’t stop overthinking it all. What if he messed up? What if he didn’t fit it?

He doesn’t know what’s happening. All he knows is he can’t breathe all of a sudden. He sits with his head in his hands and tries to focus. Suifautm’s confused. All he knows is his human is panicking. He flies around the room trying to find anyway to help. He eventually ends up by Shkodran’s side.

Stroking the dragon helps him calm down a bit and soon he’s breathing normally again. But now he’s even more anxious than before. What the hell had just happened to him?

A phone call to his mum later and he knows it was a panic attack. He just hopes it won’t happen again.

It does at it turns out, several times. He’s not getting much game time so obviously to him that means he’s no good. He’s struggling. He wants his family. The only positive is Suifautm.

Another phone call with his mum convinces him to go to the doctor about his anxiety. It’s useful as it turns out, he’s given diazepam which helps calm him down. It doesn’t stop the attacks though.

It’s Rosemary who suggests Suifautm might be able to help although she hasn’t worked out how yet.

They find out the next time it happens.

It’s the night before a game where Shkodran’s actually starting and he’s getting the familiar feeling of anxiety building up. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and sits up, head in hands, trying to fight the impending attack.

“Suifautm?” He calls desperately. The dragon flies into the room, takes one look at him and flies out again. Shkodran can’t even worry about that now. He tries to over the breathing exercises the doctor had found but they’re not helping.

Suifautm reappears soon after, carrying the packet of diazepam. He drops it on the bed next to Shkodran. Shkodran’s shaking but even so manages to take one of the tablets.

“Thank you” He says to the dragon who curls up next to him.

Suifautm chirps, as if asking if he feels any better.

A few long minutes later and Shkodran can feel the effects of the meds. The anxiety is fading much to his relief. He strokes the dragon and tries to push the last remaining anxious thoughts out of his head. Rosemary had been right, Suifautm could help.

“Thank you, you helped” He tells the dragon “We should really go to bed”

He gets back into bed and settles down. Suifautm joins him.

“You don’t have to stay” Shkodran says “I know you like sleeping downstairs”

Even so, the dragon is reluctant to leave him. They settle down and try to get to sleep.


End file.
